The methods presently available for integrating DNA into cells include transfection using calcium phosphate, DEAE Dextran, electroporation, infection with viruses, cell fusion, liposome DNA carriers and microinjection. However, these techniques often have low efficiency, cannot be performed in vivo and lack target specificity. In contrast, the method of the present invention allows target-specific DNA delivery and is applicable for in vivo transformation and gene therapy.